On Saturday, William's parents gave birth to twins and named them Emily and Jessica. When they were first born, Emily weighed 8.67 pounds, and Jessica weighed 7.81 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Emily's weight + Jessica's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16.48 pounds.